


Coke Bottle Stylings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas as the Impala, Gen, Multi, objectum sexuality, season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is completely unlike anything ne is used to. In Heaven, as a celestial wavelength, movement doesn't happen. He is everywhere and nowhere at the same time, touching all nir siblings and basking in Heaven's and nir Father's gloriousness. As James, ne could fly, could have stepped from one plane to the next on a whim. Ne was able to use the ability to nir own advantage after a while to surprise Dean or confuse enemies. This, however, this... Castiel does not have a word for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coke Bottle Stylings

**Author's Note:**

> This AU diverges when Castiel resurrects after Michael blows nem up in Swan Song. I do not own Supernatural, or the dialogue near the end of the chapter.

Castiel's vessel feels strange. Not strange like the way ne felt when famine attacked James' repressed hunger. This is almost entirely unlike James. Ne can feel some sort of sentience, a vague sense of its knowledge of its surroundings, but any humanity, any spark of life is missing. Castiel tries to look around at nemself and finds ne cannot. Castiel can't look at nemself. Why?

Ne moves. It is completely unlike anything ne is used to. In Heaven, as a celestial wavelength, movement doesn't happen. He is everywhere and nowhere at the same time, touching all nir siblings and basking in Heaven's and nir Father's gloriousness. As James, he could fly, could have stepped from one plane to the next on a whim. Ne was able to use the ability to nir own advantage after a while to surprise Dean or confuse enemies. This, however, this... Castiel does not have a word for it. Does not have a sentence. It is like walking and flying and nir celestial existence all wrapped into one. It is smooth and flowing in a way that humans cannot be. The noise ne's making as ne moves is rythmic and growling. Comforting in an odd way.

Dean, who is kneeling over what was the centre of the hole, only turns to look at Castiel as he glides around the clearing. Dean looks at nem oddly and it is only then that Castiel realises that ne is small. Ne is below eye level to Dean and Dean is crouching. He cannot stand up, ne knows without trying. Knows that this vessel is unlike any other, is rigid and inflexible, and was never supposed to be living but how could Castiel be here if it wasn't? Dean looks at Casiel, and it's like that lightbulb metaphor that Sam once tried to explain to nem. Dean fluidly rocks back on his heels and frowns at Castiel while stepping backwards. Castiel rolls toward him, still making that low grumbling sound. Dean retreats even faster and Castiel starts reversing, maybe ne appears aggressive?

"What?" Dean asks himself softly. Castiel's vessel starts going haywire, music plays, there are voices coming from a slightly different part, the rumbling reaches a crescendo, parts of him (they are parts, not organs) start moving, and then he realises the voice is James'. Once he focuses on that, it's easier to stop these new parts of him from obscuring what Dean perceives as his voice.

"Dean! Dean!" Castiel realises that that is what the voice, technically _nir_ voice has been yelling over the other sounds of nir vessel.

"Cas?" Dean had stopped about fifteen feet away. "Cas?" He starts approaching.

"Hello Dean," The voice is James' still. "Do you know what kind of vessel I am inhabiting?".

"Wait, you don't know what vessel you're in?".

"Dean, if I knew I wouldn't be asking. What kind of vessel am I contained in?". Castiel was growing rapidly annoyed. Strange after a resurrection. Ne should be typically calm and obedient for at least a few hours.

"Man, you're wearing the Impala,". Dean's voice is odd' trying to mix loss and happiness together. The Impala? Dean's vehicle? Castiel is inhabiting Dean's car? There is no time to find out how though because Castiel can sense that while Dean has mastery over his motor skills, his condition will soon deteriorate if nothing is done about it. Ne thinks for a second.

"Dean, get in me," Castiel says quickly.

"What?" Dean's condition is deteriorating. "Dean, open my door and get in me," Castiel thinks about Dean getting in and nir vessel makes a sort of two-tone click. Dean says where he is, content to waste away where he kneels. If Castiel was still within James, ne would be rolling his eyes. Ne thinks about Dean and Dean being healed.

Dean's soul feels like anguish. He is inside Castiel and Castiel can feel his very soul and how broken it is right now. Dean has recovered from his injuries, has been so ever since he appeared inside Castiel half a second ago. His soul is mixture of dark, swirling colours. He slams his face against the steering wheel and sends a car's approximation of Castiel's true voice out into the sky and amongst the trees and grass to terrify small animals. He raises his head and groans. Dean's soul is mourning and whispering, _::no, no, don't want, never wanted, WHY?::_. Castiel prods at Dean's essense with nir new grace and finds nemself being shut out and kicked away by a freshly wounded animal.

"Dean?" Castiel asks.

"Cas, just shut up, just shut up and I really need to drive you,". Dean's touch is warm against nir cool interior. He moves Castiel's parts like a professional. It feels horrible. It feels like Dean is possessing him. Castiel can feel that Dean knows what he is doing but it feels very wrong for Dean to be controlling nir movement like this. Castiel stops. Dean's soul briefly spikes with alarm and Castiel realises that maybe ne should have informed Dean before ne decided ne wanted control.

"What the hell, Cas?". Dean flares with impatience and anger.

"It feels intimate-" Castiel starts.

"Cas," Dean exhales. "Cas. Just... please," Dean begs. Castiel takes two seconds to relax. If he could trust anyone with this vessel it was Dean. Dean had been driving and maintaining his car for years before Castiel's sudden habitation of it. Dean drags his hands along what Castiel supposes is his own interior. The warmth of Dean's hands contrast with his soul. Dean drives fast but carefully. Castiel doesn't know where they are going but Dean is determined to get there as fast as he can.

 

* * *

"Dean," Castiel has borne about two and a half hours in silence.

"Cas," Dean replies eventually. "What are you going to do now?". While his voice sounds normal, his soul is still weeping.

"Return to heaven, I suppose,". There is nothing tying Castiel to his odd new vessel.

"Heaven?". Dean is trying to hold himself together. They talk about what Castiel is going to do after this. About how Castiel is going back to heaven and therefore leaving Dean. They fight, and Castiel leaves. Leaves before either of them come to blows (whatever violence he can deal out as a car) or their relationship deteriorates beyond what it already has. Castiel asks Dean whether he would rather have peace or freedom, but when Dean turns his attention towards Castiel, the angel has vanished.

Neither of them mention that they have left Bobby's body in the clearing.


End file.
